Home for the Holidays
by Buru-beri-chan
Summary: Christmas is right around the corner in Narnia and Cordelia's one wish is to spend it with her busy brother Caspian


**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is a Christmas special I had put up on Quizilla a while back. I looked it over and rewrote it for the holidays as a gift to my readers and originally planned to put it up on Christmas day but I've decided I'm going to post it a day early. For those who are waiting for the sequel to More to life thank you so much for being so very patient with me and know I am working on it and if it isn't out by this spring I will have it up by this summer. For now please enjoy a Caspian/Cordelia Christmas!

Oh and before I forget there is a song that inspire this whole thing and it's put in at the end. I changed the lyrics a bit so that it match the story but the song it called _'Home for the Holidays' _and if you want to hear the version of the song that I've spent all day listen to while I rewrote this look up _'Teen Mobile's for the Holidays surprise'_ on YouTube. It a really nice video if you ask me. Either way I hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays to all!

* * *

><p><strong>Home for the Holidays.<strong>

* * *

><p>"How is this?"<p>

Cordelia observed the decoration with a skillful eye from the center of the room as Drusilla pressed a hand against the rail adjusting the green pine a bit before looking down expectantly towards the Queen. Cordelia gazed on more before frowning slightly and shaking her head.

"Just a bit higher I would think" she called up to the girl and of course Drusilla did just that "now…over to the left a small bit-oh no not that left, Drusilla, my left…yes right there!" Cordelia motioned her arms as a sign for the dryad to stop and she did pulling away from the wreathe she had been hanging up. The Telmerine Queen smiled happily at it "It's perfect" she giggled out before turning around with a sweep of her silk green dress and letting her blue eyes scan over the room "Everything looks just perfect". Narnians and Telmerines alike moved about the large throne room like busy bees lugging around ribbons and trinkets of all kinds. Everyone was hard at work getting the castle to look perfect for the season and with Cordelia dutifully directing everything's would be finished by the end of this week.

"Everything looks beautiful Cordelia" Drusilla mused appearing beside the Queen receiving a gleeful look in response "And just in time for Christmas" the two flashed brilliant white teeth at one another and chuckled, Christmas would be coming upon Narnia in exactly two weeks from today and it was a holiday that the young Queen had been looking forward to for some time. There was just something about the holiday, the white powdery snow, the bright red ribbons, the wondrous tree and it dazzling lights that just put Cordelia in the brightest of moods. She hoped that by doing this she could spread the cheer throughout the land and so far she had been doing a fantastic job at it.

There wasn't a face in Narnia that Cordelia hadn't seen smiling so far…well…there _almost_ wasn't a face.

"Do you think he will like it as well?" Cordelia asked hopefully turning away from Drusilla to admire all her hard work and efforts. She missed the sympathetic look the dryad sent her when she asked this question. By 'He' Cordelia meant the other ruler of Narnia, The High King and her older brother High King Caspian X.

Caspian had been busying himself for _days_ now with his duties as High King and though Cordelia offered to help him Caspian refused it.

So, as the first year of Cordelia and her brother's rule began drawing to a close Cordelia had done nothing really to be called ruling Narnia with her brother. With all the hard work he'd been putting into his new role, settling the differences between the Narnians and the Telmerine people and easing the tension built up for thousands of years, Cordelia saw very little of him, perhaps once every other month or so, other than that he was kept distracted by one thing or another. Now, this Christmas, Cordelia hoped that the decorations and the all-around cheer of the season would draw her brother out of his busy schedule and spend time with her.

"His majesty will love it Cordelia" Drusilla told the young Queen with a reassuring hand on her shoulder "Never you worry over it" Cordelia frowned slightly hanging her head.

"But he has been so troubled since becoming High King" she turned to her friend concern etched into her lovely face "He barely rest and I have hardly exchanged even the smallest of words with him as of recent as you know…"

"Calm your heart Cordelia" Drusilla told her tipping the girl chin up so Cordelia would look at her "try to smile despite your worry, A kingdom finds it difficult to be joyful when their Queen frowns" the dryad motioned to the room and Cordelia looked. She told the truth, though some still worked on many of the servants in the room had paused or slowed down casting Cordelia and Drusilla curious looks. Drusilla was right; she had to smile even if she was worried for her brother.

"You are right Drusilla" Cordelia nodded turning her gaze back to her friend "I must smile, not just for Caspian but for all of Narnia."

"Right!" Drusilla nodded

"What do I have to frown for anyway?" Cordelia went on spinning round with another sweep of her glorious green gowned and smiling brightly hurrying to steady a ladder that wobbled. The dwarf that stood atop it thanked her before going on with setting the braided ribbon that he had been trying to do before. "Christmas knocks at our very door, oh! And Aslan shall be here as well will he not?" Cordelia questioned

"Of course he will" Drusilla nodded slowly trailing after Cordelia "With the hard work you have put into celebrating how could he not?"

"Do you think he will like what I have done?" Cordelia glanced back at Drusilla her eyes wide and sparkling with a hope that the dryad couldn't help but chuckle at. It was moments like these that truly reflected the ages of the two young women. Though they looked similar in age Drusilla was over a thousand years older than Cordelia and this was more than fine in the eyes of both. They fit the part of mother and child almost too perfectly.

"Of course he will, Cordelia" Drusilla chuckled out shaking her head slightly.

"Oh but what will I do about Caspian?" Cordelia couldn't help but go back to the subject of her brother. Christmas just didn't feel perfectly like Christmas without her brother there with her, she just had to do something "I wish I could find some way to at least ease his stress"

"He needs a wife" remarked Drusilla about the matter. Cordelia arched a brow at this.

"A wife" she repeated turning away from the ladder once the dwarf working on it had safety climbed down and thanked her once again. "A wife! Of course!" Cordelia nodded her head eagerly pressing a palm to her chin in quiet contemplation "that is what my brother needs! Perhaps it is stressful to have ones younger sister constantly bothering one about work ethic" she hummed moving across the room again with Drusilla close behind her watching the young girl with a hint of amusement in her face "What Caspian needs is a wife to…to…" she stopped both in steps and thought and turned to Drusilla curiously "Why does he need a wife?" Drusilla grinned devilishly.

"To nag him to spend time with his family" she replied "and to ease the fire in his loins that stress him so"

"That is horrible" Cordelia made a face that Drusilla chuckled "Drusilla" Cordelia commented "I think, and you may find this hard to believe, that you are not taking this situation nearly as serious as you probably should"

"I suppose I was mistaken when I believed this was not a serious situation…or a situation for that matter" Drusilla remarked.

"Drusilla" Cordelia sighed turning away from the woman just in time to catch a box of what sounded like tree ornaments that had fallen from the top of a pile of boxes a young man, or at least it sounded like a young man, was trying to carry. "Careful, we would not want you hurting yourself" she told him skillfully taking a few boxes and handing them over to Drusilla before taking a few herself until she could see the boy's face.

"Many thanks My Lady" the young lad struggled to say.

"You worry too much Cordelia" Drusilla went on with their conversation as they moved across the hall and set the boxes down before the tree so they could be set up and the tree could be finished in a matter of days. "Come now" Drusilla sighed taking both Cordelia's hands and stopping her from do anything else, she turned the girl to look at her "It will be Christmas soon, let us see your best smile" Cordelia rolled her eyes and smiled "you can do better than that my dear" Drusilla nudged Cordelia and the young Queen snorted before smiling a true smile "There we go. Now, just flash that beautiful smile to his majesty and He will catch on to the holiday spirit"

"Do you think he will?" Cordelia questioned doubtfully.

"I am certain he will" Drusilla assure her with a smile of her own. They smiled at one another once again before the sound of the large throne room doors opening echoed through the hall.

"Caspian" Cordelia breathed at the sight of her brother entering the room with the other lords. He wasn't hard to miss, he was youngest of them all and the only one who wore the High king's crown on his head. The crowd moved towards one of the doors leading to another part of the castle still bantering on about whatever next problem that needed to be fixed in Narnia. Despite their conversation the lords did pause briefly to take in the glorious work that had been put into the throne room and for that Cordelia was grateful but Caspian, busy with whatever it was the lot of them had been talking about, didn't let his gaze stray from the door he was heading towards. "Brother" Cordelia called to him hitching up her dress and hurrying to her brother's side before Drusilla could stop her. Caspian didn't acknowledge his sister even as she fell into step with him "Caspian" Cordelia spoke her brother's name again getting his attention this time. He blinked in surprise when he gazed at her this time as if he had just noticed she was there.

"Ah, Cordelia" he mused and stopped walking as did Cordelia "You've come home again? That is fantastic; I did not think I was due for another visit from you for another month"

"But I have been home for a month and a half now" Cordelia informed her brother "We shared a short lunch as late as a week ago"

"Did we?" Caspian spoke and Cordelia frowned "That feels like so long ago…"

"You work too hard Caspian" Cordelia told her brother still frowning before an idea came to her, she quickly smiled up at Caspian "Come" she said taking his hands in her "see what I have done with the castle, it really is a sight"

"I cannot" Caspian shook he head "I am very busy Cordelia"

"At least look at what we have done to the hall" Cordelia insisted motioning to the very room they stood in "Please, We have worked so hard"

"It looks very nice Cordelia" Caspian muttered in response before turning away from Cordelia freeing his hands from her grasp.

"But you did not look" Cordelia stopped him hurrying to stand in his way. Caspian sighed out a tired sigh.

"Cordelia" he spoke her name like an impatient parent dealing with a stubborn child.

"Brother" Cordelia spoke up taking her brothers hands again "Caspian…You work too hard, I see the shadows under your eyes for sleep lost. Please, set aside a day at the least and celebrate with me"

"I am very busy Cordelia I cannot" Caspian sighed once again trying to step around his sister but she remained stubborn blocking his path with a pleading look on her face "Cordelia" he said her name sternly "There are many things I must see to today"

"Than at least allow me to help you" Cordelia insisted but of course, like always, Caspian shook his head. "Caspian I beg you" Cordelia pleaded

"Cordelia-"

"Just today"

"No, I cannot-"

"But it will be Christmas soon! It is the holidays!-"

"I have no time for holiday celebrations!" Caspian bellowed over his sister, his voice echoed through the hall stopping many from going on with what they were doing. Drusilla winces slightly from the yell, she could only imagine the crestfallen look that would no doubtable come to her dear sweet Queen's face from being yelled at in such a way. Silence followed the yell and of course Cordelia hung her head in shame "Enough Cordelia" Caspian told her in his 'the conversation is over' tone before turning away from her and moving on.

"My Lord" one of the lords spoke up once the crowd followed Caspian to the door "perhaps it would do you well to set your work aside and spend time with the Lady Cordelia" he cast a small glance back at the young Queen who no longer smiled as she watched her brother retreat "she is right, you do work yourself too hard and besides the Lady does look rather lonesome as days go by"

"I have much too much to do to set time aside to play games" Caspian replied with a sigh before pushing the door open and leaving his sister to her decorating.

"But is Christmas soon" spoke another Lord "perhaps it would do Narnia good"

"I doubt it"

* * *

><p>"He thinks of me childish"<p>

"Oh dear, my dear Cordelia" Drusilla stepped back from Cordelia's wardrobe and turned to the girl who sat surrounded by her ladies in wait who tended to her. The dryad shooed the maid who worked at the Queen's hair making two braids on either side of her head that met at the back and continued where she started "He thinks of you in no such way" she assured Cordelia who shook her head slightly.

"Oh but he does" Cordelia sniffled out "Drusilla if you saw how looked at me in that instant" the young Queen hung her head in sorrow but it was not hard to miss the sounds of a sobbing girl. The maids paused in their work offering their sympathies to their sullen Lady.

"Leave us" Drusilla told them nodding her head towards the door. She waited until all of them had left and the door was shut tight behind them to speak "Cordelia" she sighed turning the girls chair around to face her and kneeing to her eye level, just as she suspecting Cordelia had trains of salty tears running down her cheeks and this made the dryad sigh again "child" she spoke in her motherly tone of voice "Do not cry" she told Cordelia taking the girls face in her hands and whipping at the tears with her thumbs as they came "dry your face, you are too lovely for tears of sorrow" Cordelia sniffled slightly but nodded her head before whipping at her face with the long sleeves of her green dress "There we go" Drusilla smiled warmly "now give us a smile" Cordelia shook her head at this request "come, I know you can do it" still Cordelia remained stubborn. "Come now Cordelia" Drusilla urged her "You cannot expect to bring smiles to the young children's faces in the days to come if you come to them with such a sad face. Come, come do your lovely face justice with that wonderful smile of yours" Cordelia sighed but raised her head and smiled and though it was sullen smile Drusilla knew it was the best she could hope to get from the saddened queen. "Much better" the dryad smiled back.

"Apologies" Cordelia sniffled again whipping at her face "I have done nothing for the mood of the coming celebration"

"Oh of course you have" Drusilla assured her "If you ask for my thoughts I would say it is you who has worked too hard…I know" the dryad pushed herself up and moved back to Cordelia's wardrobe "Let us go for a short outing"

"An outing?" Cordelia repeated curiously watching the woman look through her wardrobe before pulling out her winter cloak, a long red cloak trimmed with white fur for the season, and turned to her with a now.

"We shall take Carden and go riding into the wood for half the day" Drusilla suggested eagerly "Tis the perfect remedy for any hard worker would you not agree"

"…" Cordelia didn't reply at first, she simply stared in Drusilla's direction though not necessarily at her. "It…it is" she muttered an idea forming in her mind as her expression became as bright as it had earlier that day "It is!" she shot out of her seat hurrying towards Drusilla "Drusilla, my dear friend, your wisdom is one to be envied and admired!" Cordelia told the woman before taking her cloak and making her way out of her room.

"…it is?" an ever so confused Drusilla repeated watching her Queen go with no answer for her.

* * *

><p>"Cordelia this in ridicules" Caspian remarked behind Cordelia later on "I have to get back to the castle soon"<p>

"No" the young girl replied sternly adjusting the hood of her white fur trimmed red cloak. "I heard bells this way"

"The only bells you hear are in your head" Carden remarked with a snicker moving along through the snow while Caspian rid behind them.

"The bells in my head are not such a jingle" Cordelia replied to Carden who snorted at her. The young Queen looked over her shoulder at Caspian whom looked nothing short of annoyed, not only had Cordelia pulled him out of the castle a mere hour before he was to be at a meeting, an _important_ meeting mind you, and made him come out into the cold like this, but she had done it for the most childish of reasons. "You slow us down brother!" she called to Caspian with a grin "at this pace we will lose him"

"Enough of this" Caspian hissed.

With a short gallop of his hoarse Cordelia came face to face with her brother his hoarse blocking the path onward.

"I will not entertain this childish game a minute more" he said sternly gazing down at Cordelia.

"Childish game?" she repeated but Caspian acted as though he heard nothing.

"Do you not understand the important work I have to tend to?" he scolded his sister before gazing up at the sun way above their heads "I have already miss the meeting" he grumbled agitated "stop this game Cordelia, we are going home"

"No!" Cordelia snapped stopping her brother. She glared at him for a moment before galloping away from him.

"Cordelia!" he yelled galloping after the girl but Cordelia didn't listen. The chilly winter air blew past her face and pushed her hood off her head as Carden took off in a powerful run while Caspian chased after them. Despite his calls of the danger Cordelia ignored him. So he cares more about his precious work then spending time with his sister? Fine! She would be a child on her own!

"C-Cordelia!" Carden yelled alert as he tried to skid to a stop "Ice!"

"What?" Cordelia said looking down at the ground while Carden slid across the icy surface. Carden nayed loudly and fell over, Cordelia screamed as she tumbled off his back and slid head long across the ice.

"Cordelia!" she heard Caspian yell before Cordelia's sliding body hit snow and she found herself rolling through it downward.

The world was spinning out of control getting faster as the hill got steeper. Cordelia spun too fast to grab onto anything and slow down or stop the decent and just when the young Queen thought it wouldn't end it did abruptly. Her back hit hard ground before the back of her head slammed against it immediately throwing Cordelia into darkness.

"Cordelia!" Caspian called looking over the edge of the hill Cordelia had fallen down. His face lost color as he looked down at his sister sprawled on the ice half her body covered in the snow that fell down with her. He eased down the hill as fast as he could "Cordelia" he spoke brushing snow off of the girl and pulled her onto his lap. She was out cold but still breathing. "Carden!" Caspian called up the hill "get help!"

"Alright!" came the horse's voice that was soon followed by the sounds of him galloping away.

Carden ran as fast as he could back to the castle but by the time he got there snow had begun to fall again, covering the tracks made earlier that day and making the search for the Queen and High king of Narnia that much harder.

They were not found until night fall.

Later that night Caspian sat by Cordelia's bed staring unblinking at her sleeping face. The healer said she was fine besides the nasty bump on her head and that she would be fine with some rest. Even after hearing this Caspian refused to leave his sister's side even after hours turned to days.

By the end of the first since that incident Caspian began to worry for the state of his sister, she never once stirred from her sleep nor did she show any sign that she would any time soon and the High King swore he would not move until his sister opened her eyes once again.

"She has yet to wake?" Drusilla questioned upon the start of the second week that Cordelia had remained unresponsive; Christmas would come to Narnia on the last at the end of this week. Caspian glanced back at Drusilla briefly before shaking his head.

"No" he told her turning back to Cordelia and brushing hair out of her face only to have it fall back into place. It was a stubborn strand of hair that did this often, much like the person whose head it grew on and the very thought of it make Caspian grin just a bit. "She was so reckless" he informed the dryad as she took the seat next to him "I told her to stop but she just would not listen to me"

"…" Drusilla stared down at the sleeping Queen and then at Caspian "if there was one thing that she wished for this Christmas" she spoke even though Caspian didn't look at her "it was to spend it with her brother"

"To spend time with me…" Caspian muttered nodding his head in understanding. He must have been so awful to his dear sister this whole time letting himself be consumed by his work and considering a pest the few times she tried to speak to him, when really she just missed her brother. That Lord who spoke to him had been right back then, Cordelia must have been so lonely in this large castle "I am a terrible brother" Caspian sighed burying his face in his hands

"Lies" Drusilla mused placing a hand reassuringly on the High Kings shoulder "The Lady understood the importance of your position, my Lord, just as much as she understood her own. She had hoped that the decorations would, perhaps, make you relax a bit and ease your stress"

"And all I did was push her away and call her childish" Caspian grumbled "I _am_ horrible"

"…My Lord…if I may make a suggestion" Drusilla spoke up. Caspian removed his hands and gazed at the dryad curious as to why the woman smiled at him in such a way.

"What is it?" he questioned

"Well…" Drusilla spoke though she paused and seemed to be looking for a way to explain herself "Christmas _is_ on its way…if my Lord wished to make it up to his sister, the Queen, I would be certain that taking a break from the busy task of being High King and taking time to celebrate would do the trick nicely"

"You want me to celebrate" Caspian fixed Drusilla with a hard stare "while my sister lay injured for days?"

"It was her one wish my Lord" Drusilla replied calmly never once showing signs of being bothered by the look the king sent her "There is still so much to be done, if she were to wake and find everything in the state it is in I am almost certain it would break her heart" her words hit Caspian hard and he grew silent.

Cordelia _had_ said that both she and the servants of the castle had worked hard so far…he had recalled, in the moments he'd actually stopped to see what his sister was busying herself with, seeing Cordelia walking to and fro with this or that bundled in her arms or tangled in ribbons and other holiday decorations. If that was true that Cordelia must have put her heart into this holiday season and for her to wake to see all that hard work go unfinished when Christmas came around would most definitely break her heart.

"Will you help my Lord?" Drusilla broke Caspian from his thoughts

"What must I do?"

* * *

><p>"Fortunately for you most of the tasks are completed thanks to Cordelia's direction" Caspian blinked in utter awe of the throne room as he followed Drusilla through it walking around Narnians and Telmerines alike setting things up and carrying things that sparkled, flashed, glimmered and glittered to where ever it was they needed to go. The hall looked glorious, the High King thought, and it was all possible because of his sister? If only he had stopped to look that day a week ago and tell her what a wonderful job she had done. "If anything we just need last minute decisions" Drusilla explained over her shoulder as she walked.<p>

"My Lord, my Lord" the two of them stopped as faun hurried over to them with two glowing stars in his hands, one was silver and one was gold.

"Uh-er" Caspian looked to Drusilla who nodded to him reassuringly "Yes?"

"Which star should we put atop the tree?" the faun asked the High King gaped at the young faun in a way that made Drusilla giggle just a bit.

"Uh…gold?" he answered sounding more like he was asking a question rather than stating what he actually wanted. The faun lowered the two stars he was holding up and stared at the gold one with a frown slightly.

"Gold you say?" he asked curiously "but the tree has silver trimming? Would it not stick out?"

"Huh?" Caspian stared wide eyed at the faun before looking up at the tree "is it?" it was indeed lined with shinning silver trimming. Drusilla chuckled to herself at the expression on her king's face.

"The silver star will do just fine" she told the faun before sending him on his way.

"I do not understand" Caspian muttered as the Narnian scampered away from them and they continued on their way "Is there a difference between having a gold star on a silver tree and a silver star on a silver tree?"

"There is a great difference" Drusilla informed the King and only chuckled more when she saw the look he gave her when she said such. "Cordelia has spent this past month and a half eating, sleeping and breathing the spirit of the holidays" the dryad explained as the continued to walk "Every wreathe tassel and trimming you see are in place because of her" Drusilla turned sharply to face Caspian though the high King hardly notice for they stood beside a ladder that happen to be wobbling quite a bit. Caspian couldn't help but look up at the dwarf that stood atop it and wonder if it was safe for him to be so far up "my Lord" Drusilla gained his attention again "it appears you have much to learn"

"You have no idea" Caspian grinned slightly as he said this. Suddenly the conversation was cut short with a startled yell and a loud thud from the dwarf Caspian had just been look up at. Both Caspian and Drusilla started down at the dwarf whom, apparently, had fallen from the ladder.

"…Are you well Poggin?" Drusilla spoke up after a moment of stunned silence. The dwarf grunted pushing himself up and to his feet brushing dust and dirt off his pants.

"I'm fine" he chuckled bashfully "suppose I should be more careful now that Lady Cordelia is ill and not here to save me when the ladder shakes" he motioned to the ladder and chuckled on giving Caspian the impression that this wasn't the first, or second time, that this had happen.

Drusilla wasn't kidding when she said he had a lot to learn.

Under Drusilla's direction Caspian would do a bit of work every day but spend most of it finishing up every hall, room and building in the kingdom with hopes that his sister would soon wake to all her hard work finished. There many a hiccups along the way, a box of ornaments for two dropped when Caspian wasn't looking as well as four more loud descents from that wobbly ladder from Poggin before it was finally replaced for a sturdier one, but by the end of the week Caspian was in full spirit of the holiday. Even when day became night and he sat staring at Cordelia's sleeping form watching for any sign that she would wake up the High King couldn't help but smile thinking about this or that that had happen during the day and spent most of the night telling his sleeping sister what had happen.

Soon, Christmas Eve came over Narnia and still Cordelia didn't wake. Caspian couldn't smile that day; he was starting to get nervous about his sister condition for the healer said she would wake within a matter of days and it was going on two weeks. This was all because of her excitement over the holidays; Cordelia had been like this ever since she was a little kid. Now look where it had gotten her?

"Smile" Caspian was taken by surprise as his guide for the past week suddenly appear beside him with a warm smile on her face "You cannot expect to bring smiles to the young children's faces if you come to them with such a sad face, do you?" Caspian sighed and nodded his head, she was right many children would be coming to the castle today, on Christmas eve, for their own celebration as Cordelia had planned it to be so but to have her not here was making it hard on the High King to smile, just knowing she had yet to wake up after two long weeks. "My Lord if I may" Drusilla spoke up again turning herself fully to face Caspian "I will tell you what I once told Cordelia… A Kingdom" she motioned to the large doors as they opened and numerous young faces began to enter "finds it difficult to be joyful when their King frowns" she turned a wise eye back to him "Try to smile despite your worry. Think of the joy that your sister will feel when she wakes to all you have done in this past week" Caspian nodded in understanding.

"…Your majesty" the two gazed away from one another when a very tiny voice spoke up. All the other children had moved with haste to Faun at the far end of the hall playing away at his instrument while some dryad danced merrily about them but before the High King bow a lone girl. She wore what looked to be her best dress, it was a deep blue and her brown hair was made up of so many curls. She looked so much like Cordelia when the young Queen had been that age Caspian couldn't help but smiled as he recalled the very first night his sister had gotten so excited over this time of the year.

_It had been late into the night close to the early morning when a younger Caspian was woken to the shifting in his bed._

"_Caspian" came Cordelia's young, light, five year old voice as she crawled over his covers towards his head which he lifted slightly._

"_Cordelia?" he spoke sleepily rubbing his eyes a bit staring at the child. Cordelia lay down beside her brother with eyes wide with wonder and curiosity. "Did you have a bad dream?" Caspian asked fighting the urge to fall back asleep; Cordelia didn't say anything just shook her head a little. "Are the monsters in your room again?" he asked again Cordelia shook her head. Caspian let out a tired moan "what is it?"_

"_I heard bells" Cordelia whispered back softly "outside my window. I think someone is walking around the castle" the girl's already wide eyes grew slightly wider._

"_That is just Santa Claus Cordelia" Caspian replied letting his eyes close_

"_Santa Claus?" Cordelia repeated confused, Cordelia opened his eyes again._

"_Father Christmas" he said "you remember the stories nana told us? Flying around on his sled and flying reindeer to everyone's homes?" Cordelia nodded her head. "He is here to give gifts to everyone who has been good this year"_

"_I have been good this year" Cordelia said in a matter-of-fact tone making her brother smiled faintly at her._

"_That is why you heard bells" he answered "Santa Claus was giving you your gift" Cordelia sat up quickly at this._

"_I want to see Santa" she said with excitement._

"_What?" Caspian questioned startled as Cordelia climbed out of his bed and took his hand._

"_I hear bells Caspian come on!" she said "We have to go see Santa" Caspian moaned as Cordelia pulled him out of bed "come on sleepy head! At this pace we will lose him and he will leave!" she stated letting go of Caspian's hand and running to his window "I think I see something" she added, Caspian did nothing but watch while still rubbing the sleep from his eyes as his sister practically bounced around the room._

_Of course by the time she got Caspian to actually get out of bed and go with her around the castle looking for Santa the jolly man had long since gone not to mention patrolling guards ushered both children back to their rooms and to both of their surprise there was a neatly wrapped box or two awaiting them both. It was from that point on that Cordelia swore one day she would meet Santa, she tried every year to catch him and every year she got a bit closer but never succeeded. Cordelia was, and continued to be, stubborn like that, even when Caspian himself had told her Santa probably wasn't even real she never stopped_

Caspian smiled even bigger at the fond memory and kneel down before the bowing child.

"My lady" he addressed her sweetly motioning her to raise her head, after a moment or two of hesitation she did revealing lovely blue eyes, "You do not have to address me so formally for today you are a Queen of this castle and my equal" Caspian told the young girl. Her face glowed with delight when he told her this "now, you had requested My Lady?"

"Will you come sing a song with us?" the young girl asked and though he tried not to, Caspian winced slightly. Sing? Him? He gazed down at the large, expecting eyes of the young child before looking to Drusilla for guidance. The dryad smile brightly and nodded her head, it looked like Caspian had no choice, he turned back to the child "of course" he nodded "but I am afraid I am not familiar with many songs…if you would be so kind as to teach them to me"

"Of course!" the young girl beamed taking Caspian's hand in both her tiny ones and leading him to where the children so easily danced and played with the Faun's and dryads even some of the dwarfs. It was such an easy going sight that Caspian couldn't help but thing that he had been wrong a week ago.

Perhaps this really would do Narnia some good.

And so Caspian was taught a number of songs and dances and he sang and danced them with the children the whole day through, though in his honest opinion and by the words of Drusilla and anyone fortunate enough to witness the sight it was a horrible performance at that. When the night of Christmas Eve came upon Narnia Caspian lugged his way to Cordelia's room ready to tell her of the day's events. He yawned pushing the door open and stepping inside, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced across the room where his sister bed was only to find that the bed was empty.

His sister was gone!

"Cordelia?" Caspian spoke with a hint of alertness to him looking around the room.

"Caspian listen!" Cordelia beamed standing on her toes by her window, she looked over her shoulder at Caspian her eyes wide and bright with joy "I hear bells! He is here!"

"Er-wha?" Caspian stammered out before realizing something "Cordelia" he gaped "You are awake? You are well!" Cordelia flashed him a bright smile and rushed to his side taking his hand and nearly yanking him off his feet, it was surprising how strong Cordelia had gotten since those days when they were young, she opened up her door and almost dragged Caspian out and down the hall breaking into an excited sprint. "Wait Cordelia" Caspian said stumbling after his sister "you should not be moving around! Your head-"

"Is fine" Cordelia interrupted letting go of Caspian's had and going from sprinting to full on running "come on, he is outside I hear him!" Cordelia called to her brother.

This time Caspian actually ran with her, now he could actually hear it the faint jingle of some sort of bell that Cordelia had been so keen on for years now. With a hard shove the young queen stumbled out into the snowy courtyard nearly falling to the ground as she did but Caspian quickly caught her before that happen.

"Did we make it? Did we catch him! Did we catch him!" she asked, chill running up her legs as her bare feet slipped around the wet snow. Cordelia looked up at her brother but he didn't answer, he was staring out at the courtyard. "What? What is it?" She asked looking behind her, her jaw hung open in awe.

Twelve reindeer all held together with harnesses, bells on them jingled whenever they moved. They were attached to a giant red sled with a tan bag so large and full one almost couldn't believe it could hold whatever was inside. Standing before the sled, his hands made into fist that rest on his hips and his white bearded face in the jolliest of smiles was dear old Father Christmas.

"Santa!" Cordelia squealed like she would have if she were five again and broke from Caspian's grip sprinting through the snow towards him. Father Christmas let out such a laugh of joy at the young queen's excitement "I knew you were real. I swore I would find you" Cordelia said bouncing on her toes before the man and then looked behind her "Caspian! Caspian come here! Quickly-quickly!" she motioned her brother to come forward before facing Father Christmas again.

"I know Cordelia" Santa replied with amusement "ever since you were five I've had to be more careful" he chuckled. Cordelia stopped her bouncing when he placed a glove covered hand atop her head and ruffled her hair a bit. "Right then you should know what comes next" he said glancing from Cordelia to Caspian who stood beside you now. Santa turned back to his sled and rummaged through his great big bag of gifts for a moment.

When he turned back he held two unwrapped necklaces in his hands. Cordelia stared dazzled by the jewelry he held. They were sparkling silver, if together they would make a perfect silver shield with a red lion on it, Gems lined the outside of each half shield charm. Giving both Queen and High King a slight grin under that white beard the siblings both held out a hand.

"This gift is for both of you" he said placing one half, the left, into Cordelia's hand and closing her fingers around it "two halves of one shield" he did the same to Caspian placing the right half into his hand and closing his fingers around it. "May it stay a reminder to the both of you that a whole shield is stronger than an independent half" he glanced at Caspian. The High King turned a slight embarrassed shade of red and his eyes shifted to the snowy ground, Cordelia grinned slightly at this, finally he was learning the error of all his independent working! "and remind you that, even if separate, you are still halves of one shield" Santa added turning his gaze to Cordelia, the girls grin went away quickly and she mimicked her brother's actions quickly understanding what he meant, that's right even if she and Caspian didn't see each other for years it wouldn't change the fact that they were brother and sister. Cordelia and Caspian looked up at one another and then at Santa. His blue eyes twinkled at them "Merry Christmas" he said before climbing back onto his said. Cordelia and Caspian watched him fly off into the sky.

"….told you he was real" Cordelia commented to Caspian who nudged her because of the comment.

"Merry Christmas Cordelia" he said to her, Cordelia smiled and nodded her head.

"Merry Christmas Caspian" she replied holding onto her brother's free hand with.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" The dining hall shuddered with the roar of a cheer that answered Cordelia's loud proclamation the following day many sitting at the table stood up from their seat like their Queen did and raised their arms over their heads as they cheered. Caspian, from his seat beside her, couldn't help but smile as big as she did just watching his sister beam with cheer and delight. "May Narnia forever feel the cheer of this wondrous holiday!" she held up her glass in a toast that their guests agree upon with yet another loud cheer.<p>

From the nearest seat to Caspian's right Aslan chuckled amused by the excitement of the young Queen as did Drusilla who sat to his right.

"The decorations are a sight to see" he told Caspian when the cheering had settled down enough and Cordelia had returned to her seat and began chatting merrily to the person sitting to her left "It has been may years since I have seen such a display of joy"

"It was not my doing" Caspian confessed turning his eyes from the lion to his joyful sister "Cordelia did most, if not all, of the hard work I simply finished what she was almost done with"

"It is a fine job either way" Drusilla mused beaming with pride "I will confess there were moments I believed you were hopeless but…"

"Drusilla" chuckled Aslan "have some faith in the young man, he is High King"

"And a fine one at that" Drusilla mused

"Your Majesty" A faun, the one who had been playing for the children the day before, spoke up suddenly.

"Yes Orrun?" Cordelia replied merrily from her seat.

"Perhaps you would grace us with a song?" he asked looking about the table and was pleased to see everyone else agreed with him "we missed hearing you sing yesterday"

"Of course!" Caspian spoke up suddenly very eager to show off his skills in the songs that the kingdoms children had taught him yesterday "We shall both sing" he stood up oblivious to the faces and slight winced that some at the large table made at the news.

"Brother" Cordelia stood up quickly placing a hand on Caspian's shoulder "Perhaps you should sit this one out. I was the one gifted with mother's singing talent" was she?

"You have heard me sing before Cordelia?" Caspian asked staring up at his sister curiously, he couldn't recall his sister ever hearing him sing…heck he couldn't even recall a time he'd ever sang beside yesterday! Cordelia chuckled nervously at this and shook her head slightly.

"Sh-Shall I?" she motioned to the table of waiting guest and of course Caspian nodded.

"Of course, go on" he said. Cordelia nodded her head taking in a deep breath and sighing out to relax herself. After a moment in the dining hall of pure silence Cordelia's voice rang out beautifully drawing warm smile from everyone who could hear her.

"_Oh there's no place like home for the holidays 'cause no matter how far away you roam…"_

"_When you pine for the sunshine of a friendly face"_ Drusilla beamed as she slowly stood up and joined the young Queen in singing _"For the holidays you can't beat home, sweet home"_ and just like that it seemed like the whole table had joined in on the song and who could blame them really for it was the holidays and with such a joyful holiday came joyful moods. Mood so joyful, in fact that one couldn't help but sing along to songs they knew the lyrics to.

As those with instrument added an additionally cheer to the song Cordelia cast a glance to her brother who sat beside her. He was too absorbed in the cheer that circled around the table to notice her fond gaze. None of this would have been possible if he hadn't out done himself and exceeded her expectations…

_I met a man who lives in Owlwood and he was heading for_

_The western woods for homemade pumpkin pie._

She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her brother gripping a wobbly ladder in his hands casting a worried gaze up at the top were the ever dutiful dwarf Poggin held on and directed the King in where he needed the ladder to be. After a couple of minutes of this, shuffling back and forth that is, Poggin was satisfied and Caspian settled the ladder dusting his hands off in satisfaction before turning away from it to go help someone else.

He didn't get far before Poggin let out that ever so familiar startled yell and the loud thud of him falling to the floor followed. Cordelia bit on her lip and covered her mouth trying not to laugh at the expression on her brother's face before her turned back around to make sure the dwarf was alright. That had been the last time Poggin fell from that ladder before Caspian had it replaced for a better one.

_Western wood folk are traveling to the shimmer eastern shores._

_There no need to be specific for the travel is terrific._

"My Lord, please, this one or this one?"

"Uh well" If there was an expression to describe utter confusion Caspian held in in that one instant as he gaze at the two plates the maid before him held up. Cordelia was sure he couldn't tell the two of them apart.

"My Lord, My Lord" another maid appeared holding a long green cloth on one arm and a brilliant red one on the other "Which one would you like for the windows in the dining hall?"

"Uh…" Caspian glanced over at the two cloths with wide eyes of uncertainty.

"Your Majesty" this time it was a man that worked in the stables "For the sledge ride Lady Cordelia arranged for the children of the kingdom, shall we have twelve horses or just one?"

"Uh…" he stared at the man nervously before turning to the first maid and pointing to a random dish "That one!" he declared despite the bewildered look the maid offered him.

"This one?" she repeated "it will look odd when the plate do not have golden rims like the glasses but if it is your wish"

"That one has a golden rim on it?" Caspian stared hard at the other plate, the one he didn't choose as, as if he didn't believe the woman's words. He turned to the second maid with a little less confidence in himself "…how about red?"

"…well…" the maid trailed off for a moment noting the King frown "The flooring is red as is the table cloth so it might be a bit much…but if his majesty wishes it"

"It would be?" Caspian repeated but once again shrugged it off and turned to the man "Santa Claus has twelve reindeer doesn't he? Make it twelve"

"A fine choice my Lord…"

"But?" Caspian could already see the doubt on the man's face

"It might be a bit much…and the mess that had to be cleaned up after…" Cordelia snickered from where she hid.

_Oh there's no place like home for the holidays_

'_Cause no matter how far away you roam_

He'd really over worked himself today carrying all those boxes and other things around all day long. He didn't even have the energy to tell Cordelia about his day when he returned to her room that night. He'd dropped into the chair he always did, muttered something about it being such a busy day and fell right asleep. Cordelia sighed pushing the blankets off herself and getting up, she moved across the room until she stood beside his sleeping form. He may be tired but there was a smile on his face even in his sleep. Cordelia smiled to herself gently brushing some of his black hair out of his face and watched him sleep.

_If you want to be happy in a million ways_

_For the holidays you can't beat home, sweet home_

"Merry Christmas Cordelia" Cordelia stopped swaying and clapping her hands where she stood when he brother took hold of one of her hands and told her this from his seat. She smiled brightly at him sinking into her seat beside him and nodding her head.

"And a merry,_ merry_ Christmas to you too Caspian" she mused chuckling as did her brother before the two of them gazed on and watched the joy and merry song that echoed through the dining hall. "Uh…..Caspian?" Cordelia spoke up suddenly

"Hm?" Caspian glanced at his sister curious

"Err…. Never mind, nothing" Cordelia said quickly shaking her head, she'd wait until after Christmas to tell him she had woken up less than an hour after being treated by the healer and had been pretending to be unconscious the whole time…..

What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him right?


End file.
